Saito Kana
|image = |caption = Saito Kana, March 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2014-2015 |agency = Water Blue (2014-2015) |label = (2014-2015) |generation = 21st Generation |join = May 4, 2014 |left = April 30, 2015 |days = 11 Months, 27 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Saito Kana (斎藤夏奈) is a former member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event alongside Aikawa Maho and Takemura Miu. Biography Early Life Saito Kana was born on August 26, 2001 in Saitama, Japan. 2014-2015 On May 4, 2014, Saito was officially introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Aikawa Maho and Takemura Miu at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 11, 2014, an introduction video of Saito was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On April 30, 2015, it was revealed that Saito had ended her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Personal Life Education= When Saito joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Saito's given name, "Kana", means summer (夏; ka) combined with a phonetic character (奈; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that has been used to refer to Saito Kana: *'Kanappe ' (かなっぺ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Saito Kana (斎藤夏奈) *'Nicknames:' Kanappe (かなっぺ), Kana (かな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-05-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014–2015) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Tapdancing, impersonations *'Hobbies:' Taking long baths *'Motto:' "Ichinichi Ichizen" (一日一膳; Do a good deed each day.) *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sport:' Skiing *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Ren'ai Hunter *'Looks up to:' Kudo Haruka Works TV Programs *2006-2007 Nihongo de Asobo (にほんごであそぼ) (as Kana; Regular) *2007 Nakai Masahiro no Kinyoubi no Sumatachi he (中居正広の金曜日のスマたちへ) *2008 Ya-Ya-yah Catalogs *2008 Bluebell (Front Cover Model) *2010 Canon ios kiss X4 (Model) Commercials *2010 Sony Playstation 3 *2010 McDonalds Happy Set - Lovelitchi ver. Internet *2008 Toyota Noa Music Videos *2010 Qinka, with a Yawn - "Sunao ni Nare tara" (素直になれたら) (as little girl) Theater *2011.06.21-22 Yasashii Lion (やさしいライオン) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Trivia *Her dream is to become Japan's idol who can do anything. *Within Hello Pro Kenshuusei, her closest friend and rival was Takemura Miu. *Saito was part of Musical Village, the same acting program Tamura Meimi was in before joining S/mileage. *Prior to joining Hello! Project, Saito was a member of the Water Blue agency. *Saito doesn't have a television at home, but watches a mobile channel on her cell phone. *She has the same last name as Country Musume member Miuna. See Also *Gallery:Saito Kana *List:Saito Kana Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile (Archived) *Yahoo! Talent Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, Hello! Project tour blog es:Saito Kana Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:August Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Virgo Category:2015 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Snake Category:Saito Kana